Azazel
Azazel is a mutant with the ability of teleportation as well as having a devilish appearance ( like Nightcrawler) and enhanced agility and stamina. He is also an expert in hand-to-hand combat, mostly due to his prehensile tail assisting him in battle. He is a former member of''' The Hellfire Club as he joined '''Magneto's [[The Brotherhood of Mutants|'Brotherhood Of Mutants']]. Biography 'Early Life' Azazel's past is clouded in mystery although he claims that he is not a 'human' mutant, but a hybrid between a real demon and a human as he was also part of an ancient mutant cult long before joining The Hellfire Club, a cult called The Neyaphem '''which consisted of a whole group of demonic-like mutants searching for eternal power. He would also claim to be the last of The Neyaphem as all his "comrades" were sent in an alternate dimension by '''The Cheyarafim, an ancient cult of angelic-like mutants. He would be the only member of his race to be able to live in this realm due to his teleportation ability, a rarity between even those of his kind. It is unknown under what circumstances Azazel joined The Hellfire Club and met Sebastian Shaw. 'The Hellfire Club '(X-Men: First Class) In 1962, Azazel would become The Hellfire Club's main 'killing machine' as he would use his appearance to the advantage of intimidating people such as the American colonel, Hendry, when it came to Shaw persuading him about the nuclear missiles kept in Turkey. He would even use his teleportation powers to Shaw's advantage of hiding his base of operations ( which might also explain why it was so hard for the C.I.A to track Shaw's position). 'C.I.A department & Cuban Missile Crisis' Under Shaw's command, Azazel would join his leader to kill all the agents in the C.I.A department as he would clear the way by simply dropping them from the sky. After Angel Salvadore joined the team and Shaw killed Darwin, Azazel used his teleportation powers to depart. Later in the events after Shaw done his negotiation part, Azazel would teleport on a Soviet command ship and kill the crew after which he would had to keep Division X away from Shaw and the ravaged submarine. He would engage Beast and Havok in battle after which he would almost kill the former with his tail until Mystique took Shaw's form and ordered him to stop. Being taken off guard, Azazel gets knocked out by Beast. 'Joining The Brotherhood & Possible aftermath' After both The Hellfire Club and division members were targeted by the U.S. and USSR ships on the beach and Magneto managed to deflect the missiles back to their respective ships and after other struggles, Erik asks for membership in his new-found Brotherhood Of Mutants, something Azazel takes in request as he joins along teammate Riptide and Tempest. Mystique also joins The Brotherhood after which they teleport using Azazel's ability into the unknown. Four weeks later, Magneto and his Brotherhood, including Azazel, would break into a C.I.A underground vault and release Emma Frost who also joins Erik's group. In 1983, Azazel was still a member of Magneto's Brotherhood as he got into a conflict with young Calvin Rankin who initally absorbed Azazel's ability to teleport and headed to Xavier's insitute after being influenced by fear. Sometime before The Mutant Registration Act and after The Cuban Missile Crisis, Azazel would become involved with Mystique in a romantic relationship as she would give birth to Kurt Wagner ( Nightcrawler) although it is unknown what happened with Azazel since he is not a member of The Brotherhood during The MRA. 'Relationships, abilities & trivia' #Sebastian Shaw / Black King - Former leader and teammate. #Janos Quested / Riptide - Teammate. #Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto - Leader and teammate. #Raven Darkholme / Mystique - Teammate and lover. #Henry 'Hank' McCoy / Beast - Enemy. 'Abilities' *''Teleportation'' *''Enhanced agility, stamina and endurance'' *''Prehensile tail'' *''Hand-to-hand combat expert and knife-fight expert'' 'Trivia' *In the comics, Azazel is not a mutant but a demonic wizard. *He is not a member of The Hellfire Club or Brotherhood of Mutants in the comics, but a member of The Neyaphem only. Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:Mutants